The present invention relates to a gas regulator having safety device for automatically shutting off excessive gas flow.
At the present time, petrol gas is one of the most popular energy sources as it is economical, convenient and clean in use. Unfortunately, a large number of disasters have occurred that are mainly caused by carelessness of users and the switch of the gas source is quite impossible to be shut off in time.
A gas supply system usually needs one or more regulators for a gas flow rate control under a proper gas pressure. In case that a gas regulator has been used for a long period of time, the construction of the gas regulator may be weakened due to long-term resistance of high gas pressure and oxidation to be leaky. Once the leaking petrol gas is ignited with spark or the like, an explosion or fire accident will unavoidably happen.